


Kiss the Girl

by lightzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Superreign, it's gay my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightzorel/pseuds/lightzorel
Summary: Kara’s Christmas party from season 3 if it was one huge gay disaster.





	Kiss the Girl

“Rubes, are you sure you don’t mind staying with your friend tonight? I know it’s Christmas Eve tomorrow and I don’t want you to feel like I’m not spending enough time with you.” Sam explained softly, hand rising to touch Ruby’s arm. Ruby smiled at her mother, giving her a hug.  
  
“Mom, it’s fine. Kara invited you to her party and just between you and me, you should totally get out more.” Ruby teased between giggles as Sam went ‘hey!’ in a fake offended tone.

“Thanks for doing this for your boring mom who doesn’t have much of a life outside of work and taking care of her lousy kid.” Shaking her head in amusement, Sam grabbed Ruby, playfully ruffling her hair.  
  
“Mom, get off!” Ruby whined, pulling her head free, giving Sam an annoyed frown. Sam chuckled, lifting up her hands in surrender.  
  
“Go get ready, it’s time to leave soon.” Sam said, returning to getting ready herself.

******

After turning up to the Christmas party in a mad rush, Sam was quick to find her best friend Lena and grab herself a drink once she’d apologised to Kara for her late arrival.

Sam met some new faces, including Alex’s boss J’onn and Kara’s friend from the ‘FBI’ she called when they were trying to clear Lena’s name, Winn. It was nice, getting to know more of Kara’s friends and spending more time out of work with Lena and catching up with Alex.

Over the course of the evening, some of Kara’s guests left early until eventually only Lena, Sam and Alex were still enjoying the party together. Kara seemed perfectly happy to have them stay over later and the time had flown by; the four girls were secretly glad to spend some time together just between themselves.

“Aren’t you having any more wine, Kara?” Lena pointed out her friend’s empty glass once the group’s conversation had died down a little bit.  
  
“Nah, I’m okay. I usually have a warm drink before I go to sleep so I’ll have something later.” Kara shrugged with a smile.  
  
“Our Sam here makes _the_ best hot chocolate you have ever tasted. You have to try it sometime.” Lena explained with a little laugh. Kara and Alex both looked over at Sam expectantly. Sam’s eyebrows rose and she lifted her hands up as if to surrender from their gazes.

“It- it’s really not as great as Lena’s making it out to be, I swear.” Shaking her head, Sam turned to Lena with an amused look.  
  
“She’s just being modest. Sam, you should make some for Kara!” Lena suggested with a grin.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Kara hurried to say with a shy smile in Sam’s direction.

“If you’d like me to make you a hot chocolate, it’s not a problem.” Sam offered. “If you don’t mind me using your kitchen.” She added with a chuckle. Kara looked like she wanted to protest again out of politeness...but she would have been lying if she claimed not to be tempted by the offer.  
  
“Ah, s-sure why not, I’ll try some.” She eventually caved. Lena cheered and Sam laughed. “It’s hard to resist an offer like that.” The blonde added with a little laugh of her own.  
  
“But Kara it’s not your bedtime yet.” Alex purposely mentioned in an attempt to embarrass her sister, throwing her a mischievous grin.

Kara’s cheeks went pink from the thought of Sam making her hot chocolate for her before bed, the scene of it in her mind making her clear her throat and quickly mess with the rim of her glasses. Sam didn’t seem to notice Kara’s blushing from her little daydream.

“Anyway isn’t eggnog more fitting for this time of year?” Alex added.

Lena’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she turned her attention to Alex from hearing her eggnog comment.

“I didn’t peg you as the eggnog type.” Lena teased lightly. Alex let out a breath down her nose, lifting her hand to rub the back of her neck.  
  
“I’m just saying it’s more Christmas themed than hot chocolate.” She argued.  
  
“Well, I think hot chocolate is a beverage you can have on any occasion.” Lena shot back, earning an amused smirk from Alex.

Alex and Lena started a playful debate while Sam moved away to the kitchen to make Kara’s drink. She was out of earshot, her friends’ conversation mingling with the quiet Christmas music still playing in the background. Kara was watching the two as their debate became more interesting, laughing along with whatever joke Alex had just made that got Lena to laugh so much.

Sam glanced over to the three of them while she worked on the hot chocolate, a warm feeling in her heart from being in such wonderful company. She felt honoured to be able to call them friends. It was a nice change to see Lena laughing like that too, Alex seemed to have a knack for making her smile more often, Sam noticed.

Focusing back on her task, Sam used some of the ingredients she’d brought with her in her bag of gifts and food for the party, opening a pack of marshmallows to melt along the top of the hot liquid, watching it start to melt and leave a nice layer of sugary goodness. Once she was satisfied with it, Sam started to head back over to the friends.

“Looks like I missed another of Alex’s perfectly delivered jokes.” Sam commented with a grin, handing Kara the hot chocolate carefully. “Here you go, Kara.”  
  
“Thanks Sam, it looks yummy. Oh and it smells _so_ good too.” Kara sounded excited to try it, reaching to take the mug from Sam’s hands.  
  
“Careful, it’s hot.” Sam warned gently as they exchanged the drink. Their fingers brushed against each other briefly...but it was enough for Kara to look up and catch Sam’s gaze. Sam smiled at her then, a warm sparkle behind her pretty hazel eyes. Kara couldn’t stop herself staring for a moment.

“Let me know how you like it.” Sam murmured, watching with amusement as Kara’s dazed expression changed into an embarrassed smile as she stirred out of her momentary trance.  
  
“O-Of course, yes! I will.” Blowing on the drink lightly, Kara took a sip of the chocolate, closing her eyes to cherish the deliciously sweet taste, letting out a quiet ‘mmm’.

“So what’s the verdict?” Alex asked curiously.

“It’s good, right?” Lena added, glancing at Sam who looked a little bit nervous to hear Kara’s feedback. Kara finished another, larger gulp.  
  
“It's **so** good. Lena you weren’t lying, this is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had.” Kara finally lowered the mug from her mouth so she could praise Sam’s drink; Lena and Alex started to laugh, causing Kara to frown in confusion.  
  
“What?” She asked while the two seemed to have got the giggles badly. Kara looked questioningly at Sam for help, noticing the taller woman was having a hard time keeping a straight face too.  
  
“You’ve got...you’ve got some-” Sam gestured to Kara’s upper lip where she was sporting a chocolatey marshmallow moustache.  
  
“Oh, golly.” Lifting her hand to quickly wipe at her mouth, Kara felt her face flush with warmth from embarrassment. Sam bit her lip to stop herself laughing from just how adorable the blonde was. “D-Did I get it all?” She asked Sam quietly while Lena and Alex attempted to compose themselves.  
  
“Yeah, you got it all.” Sam confirmed, coughing to mask a tiny laugh. Kara couldn’t help but grin as she looked over at Alex and Lena, noticing something interesting she couldn’t wait to announce.  
  
“Okay, well now you’re all done laughing at me I’d like to point out something.” She said cheerfully. Alex and Lena were still grinning while they waited for Kara to say whatever it was she was going to tell them.

“You’re standing underneath mistletoe.” Kara pointed at the mistletoe in question, happily hanging above Alex and Lena’s heads. Sam couldn’t help but let out an ‘ohh’ before she started to laugh at the pure shock on her friends’ faces.

“What?” Lena blinked, dumbfounded, before looking up, spotting the evil mistletoe, nestled between some decorative holly. Alex murmured a quiet ‘oh no…’ in the background, squeezing her eyes shut. She knew where this was going, there was no way Kara and Sam would let it go.  
  
“Ha! That’s for laughing at my moustache!” Kara exclaimed, fist pumping victoriously to herself while Lena started to turn a shade redder and Alex shuffled on the spot, looking a mixture of embarrassed and somewhat amused by the situation.

“How long has that been there?” Lena asked, her voice quieter and an octave higher.

“Does it matter?” Sam answered with a smirk. “It’s mistletoe. You guys have to kiss.”

“Well, I mean, we don’t _have_ to.” Alex muttered, her ears growing hot from the concept of kissing Lena - a concept she might have secretly thought about once...or twice...

“Uh, yes, you do.” Kara corrected. Lena facepalmed slowly, muttering under her breath about ‘damn mistletoe’ while Alex couldn’t stop herself smirking under her hand. She could see Lena growing steadily more embarrassed...and so she decided to go for it to make her feel better.

“Hold my beer.” Alex said firmly, thrusting her beer at Kara who gaped at Alex before quickly grabbing it for her. Sam looked impressed, glancing at Kara to silently mouth ‘is she gonna do it?’ causing Kara to shrug and silently mouth back ‘I don’t know!’ before smiling excitedly.

Lena made eye contact with Alex, surprised by her confidence yet finding it attractive that she was taking charge of the situation, even through both of their embarrassment.

“Lena, I’m going to kiss you now. Is that alright?” Alex was looking straight into Lena’s eyes when she said it. Lena felt like her knees were going to buckle; Alex’s voice was soft but certain and Lena was admittedly taken by how pretty she looked when she was speaking directly to her.  
  
“R-Right...I mean, yes...yes that’s fine.” Lena’s voice trembled as she stammered to respond, casting a sideways glance at Kara and Sam. “Sam, could you?” She extended her wine glass which Sam quickly moved to take for her, hiding a half-smile by tugging her lips to one side.

Ignoring the way her friends looked very happy with what was transpiring, Lena returned to gazing at Alex, who gave her a small, reassuring smile.  
  
“You ready?” Alex asked quietly. Lena gave a single nod.

Alex reached to gently take Lena’s hand in hers, pulling her slowly closer, a tiny smirk quirking at the edge of her mouth from hearing how Lena’s breathing hitched as Alex drew her in. Once they were close enough, Alex tilted her head to one side, pressing her lips to Lena’s, her free hand dropping to rest against her hip.

The second their lips touched, Lena felt as if she was as light as a feather, needing no more guidance from Alex, she draped her arms around Alex’s neck, kissing her back as if her life depended on it. Sam and Kara were whooping and yelling things in the background but Lena didn’t pay it any attention - her only thought was how amazing of a kisser Alex was.

When Lena put her arms fully around her neck, Alex let go of her hand to hold onto her hips on both sides, giving them a soft squeeze that silently told Lena she was enjoying their embrace.

“Wow.” Kara murmured as she watched the kiss with a mixture of slight awkwardness because this was her sister and her best friend...but also awe. She hadn’t seen Alex kiss someone like that since...

“Okay, this kiss looks like something straight out of a movie.” Sam commented quietly, shaking her head in disbelief. Kara giggled.  
  
“Yeah, no kidding.” She agreed, eyebrows raised.

Alex and Lena were too enthralled to notice their witnesses observations, more concerned with each other and the feel of their locked lips. The kiss seemed to grow more intense the longer it went on, until Sam caught onto something that made her exhale a shocked sound.

“Lena Luthor did you just go for _tongue_?” Sam pointed out loudly followed by a wolf whistle, hearing Kara gasp next to her as the two friends continued to cheer Lena and Alex on, just to embarrass them even more. Lena smiled into the kiss, discreetly sticking her middle finger up in Sam’s direction, only earning more laughter from her friends.

“Maybe we should leave them alone together.” Kara teased with a grin just as Lena and Alex broke apart, red faced and breathless.

“Well that...uh…that was...” Alex stumbled to speak, rubbing the back of her neck with an awkward smile, her heart still racing from the intensity of the kiss. Kara bit her lip to stop herself giggling. Lena cleared her throat, trying to hide a huge smile as she discreetly fanned herself.

“Yeah it was- yes.” Lena just as eloquently failed to describe the experience, cheeks still flushed with heat despite her attempts to cool off. Sam smirked in amusement from how gay they were being.

“Gosh, you’re both swooning.” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah and blushing.” Kara added with a wiggle of her eyebrows beneath her glasses. Alex coughed, trying to hide a grin behind her hand. Lena also looked quite pleased with herself but turned to aim a pretend glare in her best friends’ direction.

“Will you stop? Mistletoe is a Christmas tradition.” Lena complained with a huff.  
  
“And if we didn’t kiss you would have never let us hear the end of it.” Alex added, shrugging as if to say ‘you know I’m right.’

“I mean, she has a point.” Kara admitted, watching Sam hand Lena her wine glass back, earning a silent ‘thank you’ from her. Lena hesitated after accepted the glass, catching sight of something. A victorious smirk appeared across her face; Kara noticed the expression, frowning with a smile, wondering what Lena looked even more pleased about as she passed Alex her beer back.  
  
“Yes, Alex is right. We all know the mistletoe rule, no exceptions.” Lena waved her free hand casually, taking a sip of her wine before she threw Sam and Kara another smirk.

“Oh and by the way, you two might wanna look up.” Lena said all too sweetly.

With a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach, not unlike how it felt to have butterflies, Kara quickly tipped her head back to find the source of Lena’s smugness hanging right above hers and Sam’s heads. Apparently, there was another bunch of mistletoe.

“Crap.” Kara whispered.

Sam looked up at the same time as Kara before making eye contact with the smaller blonde, all signs of her teasing and laughter from earlier fading into an expression that screamed ‘karma’s a real bitch’. Kara’s face began to heat up with embarrassment as she let out a nervous laugh.  
  
“Who even put all this mistletoe up? I didn’t do it...” She started to quickly say while Alex was too busy laughing in the background. Lena looked positively ecstatic as she crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at her friends.  
  
“What’s the matter, Sam? You’ve gone awfully _quiet_.” She asked with a satisfied grin.

“Shut it, Luthor.” Sam muttered, reaching to grab her scotch, knocking back some of the alcohol to ease her growing nerves. Alex started to chant ‘kiss, kiss, kiss’ earning a laugh from Lena who then quickly joined in.

“Come on guys, how old are you?” Sam complained but it was a poor attempt to ignore the chants as they steadily grew in volume.

“M-Maybe we should just do it…” Kara mumbled, her cheeks turning pink from the suggestion, feeling Sam’s gaze lingering on her. When Kara finally plucked up the courage to meet her eyes, she saw the faint surprise on the brunette’s face.

“Really?” Sam asked carefully, ignoring Alex and Lena who were now singing a semi-drunk rendition of ‘Kiss the girl’ together in the background.

Kara seemed to forget how to speak for a moment, biting her lip to hide her embarrassed smile; she managed a nod. Sam couldn’t stop herself smiling ever so slightly - Kara’s sudden shyness was pretty cute. Though she wasn’t showing it on the outside, Sam was nervous too, she could feel her heart hammering against her chest.

“Yes, you want her - look at her you know you do.” Lena sang quietly in a deep voice.  
  
“Possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her…” Alex continued, using the same tone.  
  
“It don’t take a word, not a single word - go on and kiss the girl.” They both chimed in perfect harmony.

“Are you sure?” Sam exhaled, still giving her attention to Kara and pretending Alex and Lena weren’t currently singing like idiots. Kara’s hand shot up to mess with the rim of her glasses, smiling nervously before she remembered how to use her voice.  
  
“I’m sure.” Also blocking out the singing, Kara gave Sam a soft smile, looking up at her. Kara found it kind of sweet how Sam wanted to check that she was completely okay with it.

Sam put down her glass, reaching to take the mug from Kara’s hands to put that down as well; She took a step closer to the smaller blonde and Kara felt her heart leap with a combination of excitement and anticipation, finding herself dazed by the determined frown on Sam’s face. She looked intense...Kara couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was...how easy it would be to lose herself just from admiring her up close.

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la don’t stop now, don’t try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl.” Alex and Lena sang loudly, so lost in their rendition of the Disney classic they were missing the way Kara and Sam were looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world.

Kara exhaled a shivering breath, half-closing her eyes as Sam took another step closer until their bodies were brushing together, just enough to add a hint of tension between them. Sam’s fingers rose to slowly tilt Kara’s chin up to adjust to the subtle height difference, leaning in...warm breath dancing across Kara’s lips…  
  
And then Sam was kissing her.

It started slow and gentle, causing Kara’s eyes to flutter shut as she got lost in the feeling, her hands reaching to rest against Sam’s shoulders as a means to steady herself. Sam was a very good kisser, Kara decided...enough so that it prompted her fingers to lightly squeeze where she was holding Sam’s shoulders. Sam let out a small hum of approval against Kara’s mouth, her own fingers sliding tenderly from under the blonde’s chin to trace along her jawline, holding her face softly, thumb caressing Kara’s cheek just below her glasses.

Kara could hear Sam’s heartbeat while they kissed, the rapid thudding mirroring the pace of hers as heat rushed to her cheeks from thoughts of how soft Sam’s lips felt… Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the sound of Alex and Lena cheering them on but Kara didn’t care, she just wanted Sam to keep kissing her.

Sam wasn’t sure how she was keeping it together; Kara tasted like cocoa with a touch of marshmallow - it was only a subtle hint of flavour...but enough for Sam to crave more of Kara’s lips. They felt smooth and warm against her own and the way Kara’s fingers were curling into her shoulders with surprising strength made Sam’s knees feel weak.

“Wow, they are really getting into it.” Lena commented, sounding impressed. Alex let out an amused ‘tch, yeah’ but averted her gaze. It felt embarrassing, seeing her kid sister kissing Sam like that. It looked like more than just a playful kiss under the mistletoe from where Alex was standing. Alex made a mental note to ask Kara about it later.  
  
“Wonder how long it’ll take them to remember we’re here.” Lena added with a smirk, one eyebrow arched higher than the other as she took in the way Sam was holding Kara’s face so delicately. Lena made a silent reminder to herself to ask Sam about it later.

One of Kara’s hands slowly rose from Sam’s shoulder to tangle in her hair, fingers lacing through dark, soft strands; her face felt like it was on fire, especially when Sam’s other hand reached to cup her face on the opposite side, keeping her close while they kissed.

Lena threw Alex a glance, both of them looking amused by what was going on. Eventually, when it seemed the pair weren’t going to stop any time soon and had completely forgotten they weren’t alone, Alex cleared her throat intentionally loudly.

The effect was immediate.

Sam pulled away from Kara’s lips quickly, releasing her face to instead lift a hand to rub her own chin while Kara took a step backwards, one hand shooting up to fix her askew glasses while the other ended up on her hip casually.

“Oh my god you guys. That was intense.” Lena teased with a laugh, watching Sam who had turned away to fetch herself more scotch. Kara was still trying to act casual as if she hadn’t just passionately kissed Sam for far longer than was necessary for a simple mistletoe kiss.

“Pffft, what? Nah, it was just-it wasn’t-it was-...mistletoe.” Kara stammered uselessly before letting out a nervous half-laugh, half-exhale down her nose.

“Sam I think you broke her from kissing her too hard, she can’t even form coherent sentences.” Alex commented with a chuckle, Sam looked like she was hiding a proud smile, shrugging her shoulders.

“What can I say? I think it might be my secret superpower. What do you think, Kara?” She joked, taking a gulp of her drink, glancing at Kara who laughed a little too hard before coughing.

“A-Ah...well...I…” The poor blonde stuttered, avoiding Sam’s gaze with an embarrassed smile.  
  
“We’ll take that as a yes then. So Sam’s superpowers are making amazing hot chocolate and kissing Kara until she breaks.” Lena pitched in with a grin.

“Okay, okay, you got your revenge...can you all stop teasing me now? And _you’re_ supposed to be on my side!” Kara pouted at Sam, folding her arms.

“Sorry, you’re just really easy to tease, Kara.” Sam replied with a smirk from hearing Kara’s offended gasp.  
  
“She’s so right.” Alex agreed as Kara let out a whine of embarrassment, leaning her head back, covering her face with her hands.

“Well I think it’s safe to say that you two definitely outdid me and Alex.” Finishing off her glass of wine, Lena lifted it in Sam and Kara’s direction in a toast to their kiss. Sam started to laugh, shaking her head.  
  
“It wasn’t a competition, Lena and honestly? That’s up for debate, you guys were practically making out.” She pointed out, knocking back the rest of her scotch, pulling a face from the strength of the drink.

“Excuse me, we were _not_ making out!” Lena pretended to look offended by the accusation, both of the friends starting their own play argument. Alex took the opportunity to link her arm through Kara’s, guiding her sister towards one of the couches.

“So are we going to talk about what just happened _now_ or later?” Alex asked quietly once she pulled Kara down to sit next to her. Kara let out a scoff, trying to play off what her sister just said, frowning at her with a small smile.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Despite her words, Kara began to squirm uncomfortably, making it obvious there was definitely something there. Alex smiled, resting her arm over the back of the couch.

“Kara, I’m your big sister. I always know when something’s going on.” She gently reminded, looking from Kara to Sam, where she was still discussing something with Lena. Playing with her sleeves, Kara eventually turned to face Alex with a little sigh.

“It’s honestly nothing...it was just a kiss.” She murmured, eye line drifting to stare into her own lap.

“If you say it’s just a kiss, I believe you...but if it’s more, if you’re starting to have feelings for Sam-” Kara’s face flushed red from her sister’s words.  
  
“Alex-” She hurried to interrupt but Alex ignored her.  
  
“-then there’s absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that.” Wrapping her arm around Kara’s neck to pull her close, Alex gave her a half-hug.

“Sam seems like a great person, Kara. So if a crush happens, it happens. Don’t fight it, okay? You deserve some happiness in your life and you know you can always talk to me about anything.” Kara felt her heart leap in her chest. Meeting Alex’s gaze, she smiled softly, shifting her arms to give her a proper hug.  
  
“I know...and thanks, Alex.” She mumbled into the hug.  
  
“Anytime.” She replied softly.  
  
“And what about your kiss with Lena?” Kara added after she pulled away, her eyebrows teasingly bouncing as Alex scoffed.  
  
“Don’t, Kara.” Alex mumbled; she tried to wave it off but Kara wasn’t having any of it.  
  
“Come on, Alex. You’re not the only one who can tell when something’s up. You kissed her really passionately, you can’t tell me it was just part of the Alex Danvers mistletoe experience.” It was a light tease to soften the fact she was asking Alex about how she felt - a subject Kara knew her sister wasn’t a huge fan of to start with, especially after what happened with Maggie.  
  
“Maybe I did come on a little strong.” Alex shrugged, avoiding Kara’s gaze.  
  
“But she was totally into it!” Kara added in a hurried whisper, casting a glance over her shoulder in Lena and Sam’s direction.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Alex tried to ignore how her neck and ears were growing hot again from thinking about her kiss with Lena.  
  
“Well I am! I know Lena, Alex. She can be a private person...for her to kiss you back like that, it has to mean something, it wasn’t just for show.” She reassured her sister, nudging her arm gently. Alex smiled, meeting her gaze for a second.  
  
“I’m not going to get my hopes up. We know how well that goes.” Alex shrugged. Kara gave her a stubborn yet caring frown.  
  
“Things might be different this time.” Kara murmured gently. Alex’s gaze drifted towards Lena, lingering on her for a moment.  
  
“They might.” She half agreed, noticing Kara’s face light up. “But I’m still making no promises.”  
  
Across the apartment, Lena and Sam’s conversation had taken a similar turn.

“I haven’t seen you kiss someone like that in-...well, ever, actually.” Lena commented with a smirk, watching Sam roll her eyes at her in response.

“It was just a kiss, Lena. Do you honestly think there’s more to it?” A sigh slipped free from Sam as she leaned back against one of the kitchen counters, raising her eyebrows at her dear friend.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” The deflection made Sam drop her gaze to one side; she slipped her hands into the pockets of her pants, pondering on an answer while Lena waited patiently.

“I like Kara, she’s kind...and she’s smart, and she’s really cute.” Sam slowly started, Lena opened her mouth to say something but Sam kept talking. “- _but_ …I don’t think it’s a good idea.” She finished, watching Lena’s teasing expression from earlier morph into a disapproving frown.

“Right, you listen to me, Samantha Arias.” Lena put down her wine glass, reaching to touch Sam’s hand to prompt her to look at her. She did.  
  
“You’re using your business tone of voice **and** my full name. This must be very serious.” Sam joked lamely, barely managing to maintain the eye contact.  
  
“It is.” Lena confirmed, fingers squeezing Sam’s hand. “In all the time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you try to pursue romance of any kind. I know you, Sam, I know how hard you find it, opening up to people, to let them in and I understand that, it’s why we get on so well because we’re so alike.” Lena’s voice grew softer with each word. Sam gave her a small, almost sad smile.

“You’ve been hurt by the ones you love, just like I have...but that doesn’t mean every person that you end up loving will hurt you as well. Don’t put Kara in the same category as them without at least giving her a chance to prove you wrong. If it turns out it really was just a kiss and there’s nothing there, you haven’t lost anything but what if there is something? There is _so_ much to gain and if you do nothing, you might have missed out on the chance for true happiness with someone special.” Lena encouraged with a smile. Sam felt her face grow hot with embarrassment but she knew Lena was right.  
  
“But Ruby-” She argued weakly.  
  
“Would want her mother to be happy.” Lena finished with a firmer smile. Sam inhaled a deep breath.  
  
“You’re one stubborn woman, Lena Luthor.” Sam eventually gave in with a grin. Lena laughed.  
  
“I know. It’s great, isn’t it?” She flashed a smile. Sam chuckled from Lena’s confident answer.

“Alright, how about we make a deal?” Sam offered. Lena rose a curious eyebrow.  
  
“Go on?” She prompted with mild trepidation at what this deal might involve.

“I’ll talk to Kara, try and see if there might be something between us...but only if you agree to do the same with Alex.” Watching with satisfaction as Lena’s porcelain cheeks turned red, Sam’s smile widened into a victorious grin.

“Wait, hang on, that’s not exactly fair.” Lena tried to argue, using one hand to fan her face which was now burning hot from the memory of Alex’s talented lips caressing her own.

“Why isn’t it? It sounds completely fair to me.” Sam argued with a smirk, raising her eyebrows at Lena.

“You’re almost as stubborn as I am.” Lena muttered with a sigh, which Sam took as her agreement to the deal.

“I know. It’s great, isn’t it?” Sam echoed with a chuckle.

******

After a pretty good day and an even better party, Kara Danvers was snuggling underneath her covers, ready to call it a night and get some sleep when her phone went off, startling her. Reaching over to check the text, assuming it was Alex letting her know she got home safely, Kara was surprised to find a message from one Samantha Arias lighting up her phone’s screen.

_‘Thanks for a wonderful evening, I’m glad you invited me. Next time you’ll have to come over to mine, I can make you the proper hot chocolate special Lena was talking about. See if we can’t get you another fabulous moustache.’_

Letting out an amused breath down her nose as she read the text, Kara smiled to herself, feeling her heart leap. She started to type out her response, chewing on her lower lip.

_‘You’re totally welcome, I’m glad you came. I will hold you to that offer! Don’t knock the moustache, you know you were secretly into it. Anyway, I better try to get some sleep after all the excitement. Night, Sam. I’ll see you soon?’_

Staring at the message, Kara hesitated before hitting send. Lying back against her pillows, Kara waited, staring up at the ceiling, closing her eyes as she recalled the kiss...a dreamy smile on her face. Hearing the vibration of her phone, her eyes blinked quickly open.

_‘You got me, I was definitely into it. Yeah, I’m about to head to bed too. Goodnight, Kara, I’ll text you sometime tomorrow.’_

Kara let out a relaxed sigh, reading the message once, then twice before she put her phone to one side, snuggling further into her bed. There was only one thought passing through Kara’s mind as she drifted off to sleep - that maybe Alex was right after all...maybe she was crushing on Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kara, well done, maybe you are crushing on Sam, what gave it away? And will Sam and Lena stick to their deal? Who knows...but I really hope they do.
> 
> SuperReign are a personal favourite of mine and hopefully my future stories for them will inspire others to ship them too. I needed the Alex and Lena kiss for plot reasons but accidentally started shipping it legitimately half way through writing this so I guess I'm all for AgentCorp as well now? How did this happen lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this hot mess and there's more gay things to come.


End file.
